Wearable technology may include any type of mobile electronic device that can be worn on the body or attached to or embedded in clothes and accessories of an individual. The designs of wearable technology often incorporate practical functions and features, but may also have a purely critical or aesthetic agenda. Processors and sensors associated with the wearable technology can gather, process, and display information to a user. Wearable technology may be utilized in a variety of areas including monitoring health data of a user and providing other types of data and statistics. Examples of some wearable technology in the health arena include the FITBIT FLEX, NIKE+ FUEL BAND, JAWBONE UP, and APPLE WATCH devices.